Thanks for the memories READ SUMMARY!
by Spandyfan123
Summary: *Yes know it's the name of a song, but it just makes sense with the story!* When SpongeBob's house goes up in flames Sandy realizes her true feelings for him Cheesey i know but give it a chance!
1. Prelouge

Sandy was reading in the tree dome "Sarah suddenly felt as if there was someone else there. She turned around 'Hello?' her voice echoed. She heard footsteps down the hall. She got up and looked down the hall. 'Hello?' she said once again. Complete darkness filled the room. An eerie light arose from her room at the end of the hall. 'Who are you?' she whispered. 'Remember me..?' a familiar voice said. Sarah tried to run but she was stopped but the bony hands of-"Suddenly sirens went off Sandy jumped and the book flew out of her hands. The book hit the floor with a thump. Sandy's heart pounded for a few seconds until she realized it was just a siren, but it was awfully close. She walked to her window and looked out. She saw a pineapple in flames.

Her eyes grew wide and her heart began to pound again. She grabbed her suit and immediately ran out of the tree dome. She ran down the street. She saw his parents in tears, Patrick in panic, and Squidward in confusion. She tapped Patrick on the shoulder.

"Patrick what the heck is goin' on?!"

"SpongeBob's house caught on fire! The firefighters can't find him" Sandy was now panicking as well. She ran towards the flaming pineapple. A firefighter grabbed her.

"Are you insane!? If you go in there you'll be burnt to bits!" Sandy felt as if she were on the edge of dying. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes. She remembered meeting him, and all of her adventures. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. The firefighter ran to help another. Sandy just standed there gazing up at the flames and the helpless droplets of water being eaten alive by them. She saw a firefighter outfit, unused.

She grabbed it quickly putting it on and ran inside the burning house.


	2. prelouge part 2

She grabbed it quickly putting it on and ran inside the burning house.

The first thing Sandy saw once she was inside was Gary. He was in his shell on the first step of the stairs, which were surprisingly not burning. Sandy grabbed him and threw him out the door before continuing up the stairs.

"SpongeBob!? You there?" There was no answer. She looked down the hall but the smoke was too thick to see two feet in front of her. She was thankful she had her helmet or she would be suffocating. Her eyes widened at this, that wouldn't be helping SpongeBob out in this situation!

She took a few steps down the hallway, but the floor began to creek. Sandy gasped and moved back a few steps. She looked the other way and headed for the library.

"Are you in there!?" she yelled in front of the door. She feared going in because it was the most 'flammable' room. There was no answer so she rammed the door open. "Where are you!?!" she screamed. She was becoming more worried with every step she took. Every door that she opened only to be depressed by flames and smoke.

She finally opened the door to the last room in the house. Her clothes were now completely black from smoke and her helmet was all black except for the part where she rubbed it off (her face). She saw the ashes of chairs and a bed. She fell on her knees and began to cry. 'How did this happen??!' she thought over and over. Her heart heavily pounded in her chest. When she looked up she saw something she hadn't noticed on the ground. She picked it up. It was her! A picture of her and SpongeBob hugging and a heart drawn around her. Sandy gasped. She could feel her face become red. Tears filled her eyes again. 'He never even got to tell me' she thought.

She had never liked him that way but she was suddenly thinking of the saying 'You don't know what you got 'til it's gone'. All of a sudden she thought of all the times they could have

She stood up and walked outside. Once she was out the door she took of her firefighter outfit. Patrick ran to her.

"Did you find him!?" Patrick asked. Sandy shook her head slowly. Sandy and Patrick burst into tears.

been together, what they could have done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------This is cool! I was going to continue the story, but now I decided to make a whole big story, I finally know what's gonna happen in this story! WOOP!


	3. Spongebob prelouge

NOTE: this is what happened to SPONGEBOB! :O

SpongeBob came inside his house.

"Gary! I'm home!" he said happily. Gary came towards him and rubbed against his feet. SpongeBob pet him and walked into his room. He opened up his 'secret box' and looked at his beautiful pictures of Sandy. He kissed one and sighed. "Soon we'll be together, my love" he set down the picture and started to cook dinner. In the middle of that, he began to day dream.

He was in jellyfish fields, catching jellyfish. He turned and saw a gorgeous squirrel (Sandy) standing on a small hill in the sunlight, smelling a pink flower. She turned as a gust of wind blew up flower petals in front of her. They ran towards each other in slow motion as the sun began to set. They hugged and spun in circles. SpongeBob went in for a kiss when he felt something VERY hot touched his hand.

SpongeBob's eyes burst open. The stove was on fire! He screamed. His hand was badly burnt, but he was more concerned about his burning house. Without knowing that putting water on electrical fires makes it worse. He grabbed a bucket of water and threw it at the fire. The flames shot up and sent sparks everywhere. One spark landed on his paper towels, making them fall on the ground and roll into his room. Gary saw this and hid on the stairs. SpongeBob was in such a panic that he grabbed his 'secret box' and ran out the door. He ran, he just ran. Once he was about a mile away from his house he looked back. He saw his house in flames and just a bit of Sandy's tree dome. Tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. He ran only because everything had happened so fast and he didn't know what to do. He looked at his hand. It was now black, large and throbbing. "Crap, I have to get to a hospital" he said to himself. But the hospital was miles away. He decided to ride the bus since there was a stop just another block away. Once he was on he fell asleep.

SpongeBob woke up to a loud rumble of thunder. The bus stopped.

"Anyone for New Kelp City?" the bus driver yelled to the back of the bus. A few people got off. SpongeBob panicked. He was WAY far away from Bikini Bottom now. "Anyone else?" The bus driver yelled. SpongeBob quickly ran off the bus.

_5 years later_

SpongeBob woke up to his alarm clock. He looked at his pet snail he got a few years back.

"Good morning Larry!" He pet his snail who was just waking up. SpongeBob smiled when he realized that his voice got a little deeper (it got deep before but yeah, it's got deeper). He went into the bathroom, took a shower, shaved, and went off to his wonderful job at a near-by _McDonald's. _

When he got home, he fed Larry, took a shower watched some TV, and went to sleep. The next day he would do the same thing. He had almost completely forgotten Bikini Bottom…

---------------------------------------I know it sounds all sad so far but it'll get good! Trust me!


	4. Realization

Sandy was reading a book in the park. A gust of wind blew up flowers. She sighed in happiness. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, but deeper, call her name. She turned around and gasped.

"It's been far too long, my love" A slightly-taller-than-before sponge said in a manly voice. Sandy smiled.

"It has" she agreed. SpongeBob came ran to her in slow motion. She did the same to him. They met in the middle of the park as butterflies flew around them. They spun in a circle, and just as they were about to kiss, with the sun setting……..Sandy woke up.

She sighed but gave a faint smile, and today was the big day! She was going to reveal the time machine she invented to the world! She excitedly put on her clothes. She would even be on the news! She wondered if Bikini Bottom would hear of it. She remembered the little 'funeral' she, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward had on the ashes of SpongeBob's house. She had gotten over it, but she had lots of dreams of him being alive and them being together (as a couple) in most. She had this very small feeling inside that he was still alive, but she usually ignored it.

**

Meanwhile, SpongeBob woke up in his apartment. He walked into his living room and put on the news. He looked outside, the sun was rising. He smiled and got himself a glass of water. When he came out the news reporter said something that made his eyes burst open.

"In other news, a squirrel from Texas named _**Sandy Cheeks**_ has invented a time machine and is in New York City, USA to reveal it!" SpongeBob spit out all of the water he had drank and dropped the glass, which shattered on the floor. Larry (the snail) went into the living room.

"Meow?" he asked. SpongeBob nearly passed out.

"SANDY??!" He said, trying not to choke. He fell onto the couch. Sandy appeared on the screen. SpongeBob was now in coughing fit.

"That's coming up, after the break!" The news reporter said cheerfully. They showed Sandy again. SpongeBob stopped coughing and went into a panic attack. 'How did I forget??! How COULD I forget?!?' he kept thinking to himself. He glued himself to the TV screen until it came back.

"She's beautiful!" he said aloud. Larry watched in confusion. Sandy tapped the mic a little bit. The people began to quiet down. She made a long speech about all this scientific stuff SpongeBob didn't understand. But he cherished every moment he was getting the chance to see her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. SpongeBob already felt as if he was falling in love with her all over again. His heart beat faster. His face got red.

When Sandy finished her speech, everyone clapped. Then she said she would test it. She walked in… SpongeBob closed his eyes, afraid to look if it were to explode or something. There was a long silence… when she walked back out she was holding SpongeBob's blanket, in perfect condition. SpongeBob's eyes became wide.

**

Sandy flipped the switch on the time machine, she suddenly felt woozy. Her vision went blurry. Then she blinked and she was in SpongeBob's house, probably a few hours before the fire. SpongeBob was at work. She took his blanket and replaced it with a practically identical one. She looked around and a small tear rolled down her cheek. She took out her little time machine remote and flipped back to real time.

**

'It's my blanket! My old blanket, good as new!' SpongeBob thought.

"This, um, was a friend of mine's. His house burnt down over five years ago, and this is his blanket, which also burned, good as new." Sandy said, her voice was a little shaky. She took out a small container with ashes inside. "This is it's ashes.." she said as she poured the ashes onto the ground. You could see small pieces of it still in it's ashes. The crowd and SpongeBob gasped. The crowd cheered. SpongeBob was impressed. But besides that he knew he had to find Sandy and get things back to how they were…

************EPIC I KNOW!! Lol :P


	5. The journey

I've been reading your reviews! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter this is where it'll really either be good, or just leave you hooked. I'm typing this before I write it so I'm not completely sure. ***

SpongeBob knew only one way to get from sea to land.

To walk.

SpongeBob grabbed his things in a bundle. Larry woke up.

"Meow?" he asked, slightly angry. SpongeBob looked over. He remembered Gary. He wondered if he were still alive.

"Maybe I'll drop you off at that lady down the street's house that's always bugging me about you" He said quietly as if someone would hear him. He grabbed his bag and Larry, and left. Down the street he let Larry go.

"I'm sorry, Larry" he whispered. Larry quickly slid into the house. SpongeBob turned and began to walk down the street. He looked at his map. He actually only had about three miles to get to land, then he would take a plane to New York City.

_Three miles later_

SpongeBob could see land, but it was very late. He was tired and his legs ached. He figured it was worth it. At home he had found his old, dusty 'secret box' he had packed it. In fact it was one of the only things he packed. He also packed a cell phone, some snacks and the dictionary (to keep him sane if he got lost). He looked at the picture.

"This time it's the truth… soon we'll be together" he remembered saying it at first, before he, well, 'died'. He leaned back on a rock and fell asleep.

He dreamed of her all night long. Her beautiful face haunted him. He woke up in the early morning. His legs felt even worse and his back felt horrible now too (probably from sleeping on a rock!). He got up but fell back down. He looked around. Ironically a tumbleweed passed by. He put on his helmet and again tried to get up. He stumbled a bit, but he could walk. He slowly walked in the direction of land.

He smelled a horrid smell of gas and scum. Yup, he was on land. 'Land, ho!' he thought to himself. He imagined Mr. Krabs in all his greediness. He sighed and began to walk further onto land.

He saw a sign. 'California Airport, 2 miles! -' it read. SpongeBob smiled he ran in the direction of the arrow. Suddenly he saw a strangely familiar rock. He stopped and thought for a few seconds. He tapped on the rock. It opened up.

"What?" a lazy pink starfish mumbled. SpongeBob gasped.

"Hey, Patrick!! I haven't seen you in so long! How've ya been buddy?" SpongeBob was excited. Patrick looked at him. He looked confused.

"Do I know you?" Patrick said. His voice was even more clueless than before. SpongeBob was surprised.

"I-It's me! SpongeBob! Don't you remember me?" SpongeBob was concerned. Patrick's eyes burst open.

"AAAH!!! GHOST!!" Patrick ran out from under his rock and into the ocean.

"Wait Pat!" SpongeBob ran and managed to stop him. "I didn't die, Pat" SpongeBob sighed. Patrick squinted as if he couldn't see him.

"…How?" he said quietly. SpongeBob sighed again.

"I got burnt and then I needed to go to the hospital, but I missed my stop and ended up in New Kelp and I saw Sandy on the news and now I need to see her. I'm in love, Pat" Patrick continued to squint. He was still processing what SpongeBob just said.

"Wait…Sandy…she moved to Texas" SpongeBob's eyes widened.

"I thought she was in New York City" he said, stuttering a bit.

"Oh yeah, she was on the news… OK yeah she is in New York City" SpongeBob took a sigh of relief. Patrick's mind was so simple.

"Do you want to see Sandy too?" SpongeBob asked. Patrick fell asleep. SpongeBob sighed. "I'll see you later, buddy" and with that SpongeBob headed towards the airport.

****this next one might be the finale! :DD


	6. meeting at last finale is next fo sho!

SpongeBob looked around. 'California is one of those show-off type places, huh?' he thought. He saw all sorts of critters walking around with their noses high and a strut in their step (that could be a song or something XD). And then he saw people with super-straight bleach-blonde hair and super short-shorts doing the same. A small group of them walked by. They flipped their hair back. SpongeBob rolled his eyes. He was glad Sandy wasn't like that.

He saw another sign. 'California airport, this way! -' it read. He smiled. 'I must be close!'

_A few minutes later_

SpongeBob arrived at the airport. He smiled. SpongeBob ran towards and plane that was still on the ground. He saw a few animals on the wings. He climbed the side of the plane onto the wing. A seagull turned around.

"Excuuuuse me? Do you have a ticket?" SpongeBob looked around.

"No, where can I get a-"She interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but if you do not have a ticket then I cannot allow you on this flight, is that clear?" she glared at him. SpongeBob nodded slowly and climbed off the plane. He watched it take-off and fly away. He sighed. 'where to get a ticket' he thought.

"Ticket's here!" he heard behind him. He turned around. A mouse was at a small desk handing out the tickets. SpongeBob went into the small line. When he got to the desk he asked,

"How much is a ticket?" the mouse looked at him with a dirty glare.

"To where…?" he said as if this were an epic moment. SpongeBob cleared his throat.

"New York City" The mouse's glare became sharper.

"200" he mumbled. SpongeBob smiled and took out his wallet. He counted aloud.

"200" he said cheerfully. He slid the money further towards the mouse's side of the desk. The mouse counted it quietly. He handed him a ticket. SpongeBob ran off with a smile. Before he could even sit down he heard someone yell,

"New York City! Anyone for New York City?" A few animals went on the plane along with SpongeBob. About an hour later SpongeBob was sleeping when he heard,

"GET UP! WE'RE HERE!" SpongeBob looked around he saw tall buildings. He was there!

SpongeBob got off the plane and ran in the direction of the city. Once he was there he looked around. There were some small trees and a big city. 'Wow, where should I go?' he thought. He saw a zoo and inside were four penguins, but they were near the entrance (Yeah, I know penguins of Madagascar lol). SpongeBob walked over.

"Excuse me," The penguins looked over "Do you happen to know where Sandy Cheeks would be?" The tallest one gasped.

"ISN'T SHE AMAZING!?" he seemed excited. SpongeBob smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Where is she?"

"Oh she's down a block or two. I got to meet her it was INCREDIBLE!!!"

"Enough Kowalski!" one of the shorter penguins shouted. The taller penguin waved and went into a huddle with the others. SpongeBob thanked them and walked towards where Sandy would be.

**

Sandy meanwhile was packing up her stuff at the place she had presented the time machine. She looked at it. It glimmered in the setting sunlight. She thought of going back in time, changing this mess. She had never even thought of men (or women) as attractive anymore. All she wanted was to be with SpongeBob. She sighed.

"Later" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she saw SpongeBob running towards her……she gasped.

----sorry I know but my brother is begging me for the computer! UR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT! XD


	7. FINALE! sorry so short!

Sandy fainted. SpongeBob ran to her. He began to babble about how much he missed her. Then he noticed she fainted. He decided not to wake her up yet. He sat next to her on the little 'stage' she had presented the time machine on. SpongeBob looked at her. He saw a small bit of gray on her head. He sighed. It had been a long time. Soon he couldn't take it.

"Sandy? Wake up Sandy!" he nudged her. She woke up. When she saw SpongeBob she screamed.

"WHA-!?SPON-!?WHERE?!" she stuttered. SpongeBob smiled. He told his story and Sandy almost fell backwards again. SpongeBob caught her.

"Don't worry Sandy, I'm here " ((AWWW SO DRAMATIC!!! *cries* *blows nose*)) Sandy smiled at him. "I'll always be here" he smiled back.

_Epilogue_

SpongeBob and Sandy headed back to Bikini Bottom. They brought Patrick along, but he was a bit of a third wheel. They found the old town, it wasn't destroyed or gone just dull, very dull. Most things were grey and the fish were pale. But they found the treedome and the pineapple and well of course they found Patrick's rock.

They were (a little) sad to find out Squidward had died of a heart attack 3 years before.

The Krusty Krab was still in business, but barely. Mr. Krabs was overjoyed to know SpongeBob was alive and back. He had become less greedy because the lack of business. He was still greedy but not as much.

SpongeBob found Gary hiding in a dark alley-way and brought him home. And besides Squidward and SpongeBob and Sandy being a couple, everything was soon back to normal. (still Mr. Krabs was not as greedy so that's good XD)

END

Ps. RIP-Squiddy

--------author's note: I hope you liked my first story, please review and stuff! Much more to come in the future! Bye for now! ;)


End file.
